Busted
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Sam, what were you thinking! A rebelious streak is fine but this was dangerous!", screamed Mr. Shuester. "Why do you care!", fired back Sam sharply. The teacher stopped him automatically. "You're the baby of the club, Samuel! We all watch out for you! Especially the guys! What you do affects us all!", said Mr. Shuester as he led him out of the Police Station.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam! Pass it! Dude, pass it!", screamed Puck as he ran up the field, only a few yards away from the blonde. The boy threw the football to his teammate only seconds before he tackled by a linebacker and slammed onto the ground, the force of the other guy hitting him like a truck. He rolled the guy off of him and struggled to stand up, only to drop back down to his knees. "Evans! You good?!", screamed Coach Beiste from the sidelines. "I'm good!", called back Sam as he forced himself up onto his feet, fixing his helmet back in the right position. _Damn linebacker. He's got to be at least 200 some pounds. _Puck jogged up to him and pointed to the bench, where they both saw Finn rising from it, a grin on his face. "No way, dude. This is only the second play I've ran, she can't bench me.", said Sam as he watched the teen lumber over to them both.

"She just did.", said Finn as he clapped Puck on the back, earning a glare from each of them. "You got lucky, Hudson. If it weren't for that linebacker Sam would still be playing out here.", hissed Puck as he walked away from the pair, purposefully knocking shoulders with the taller teen. Sam glared at Finn as he made his way over to the bench, looking over at Coach Beiste in deep confusion. "You benched me?", he asked her as he sat down on the bench and unclasped his helmet before taking it off, setting it at his side. "You took a brutal hit out there, it was helmet to helmet. You could have a concussion, we won't know until we get in the locker room. Hudson's taking your place for the final play.", she explained to him. Seeing the confusion in his eyes soon turn into anger, not towards her, but towards the guy who took his place.

The game was left at 14-8, no over time needed for this one. Sam got off the bench and walked over to join Puck, both of them grinning like idiots. "We did it man! That saying you used really helped get us up for it. Try something to freak out the other team next time.", said Puck as he knocked their helmets together, both of them holding onto the face masks. "Kia Kaha. It means stay strong. I already have something to freak out the other team, we'll try it out at practice in a few days.", said Sam as he smiled at the mowhawk headed teen. "What is it, dude?", asked Puck as he led the boy over to their Coach, who was beaming at them all. "Ka Mate. It's a war chant.", explained Sam as they reached their Coach. "You ran them into the ground! They're leaving with their tails between their legs! You're finally working as a team!", said Coach Beiste as she clapped the nearest guys on their shoulders.

They all made their way past the cheering crowd to the locker room, all of them full of adrenaline that was pumping through their veins. "Shower up and head home for a rest.", ordered Coach Beiste as she followed them into the locker room, walking over to her desk, laying the play book down. Sam made his way over to his locker and pulled his duffel bag out of it, almost falling back over the bench in the process. "Dude, smooth. Real smooth.", said Puck as he caught the boy, helping him regain balance. "The zipper got caught.", replied Sam as he sat the bag down and started to pull off his jersey. "You look high, man. You're pupils are blitzed out.", said Puck as he took off his jersey, too. Sam groaned as he untied his shoulder pads, seriously tempted to slam his head off of the nearest locker. Blitzed pupils meant concussion, Coach would bench him for sure, giving Finn his spot.

"Evans, join me.", said Coach Beiste as she beckoned him over. She was holding a small flashlight in her hand and the boy knew exactly what was coming. He walked over to her and let her lay her hand on his shoulder to hold him in place as she shined the light into each of his eyes. Twice. "Your pupils are dilated and not reactive. You definitely have a concussion, I have no choice but to bench you for a week. Maybe even a week and a half.", said Coach Beiste as she put the flashlight back on her desk. "Can I still practice? Work out with the rest of them?", asked Sam anxiously, he hated being benched. He couldn't sit still long enough to be benched, he had to be up and moving. "You can work out with them, but no practicing. You could still get more injured during practice. No go and get changed.", ordered Coach Beiste as she nudged the boy to the lockers.

Sam walked away from her back to his locker, where he took off his cleats and the rest of his pads, placing them in the duffel bag before he put a towel around his waist, slipping his boxers off. He took out his clothes and layed them on the bench before he made his way into one of the showers, turning the water to as hot as he could stand it. "She bench you for more?", asked Puck as he rinsed off his body, sending droplets of water in Sam's direction when he shook his mowhawk out. "She's going to bench me for a week, maybe a week in a half.", said the blonde as he soaped up his own body before rinsing all of it off. "That sucks, man. Looks like that linebacker really did you in.", added in Finn as he stepped into the shower on the other side of Puck. Sam shook out his newly clean hair, smiling at a glaring Puck, who had a face full of water droplets. "Muzzle it, Finn. You got what you want.", snapped the blonde as he reached over and turned off the water, before sliding his towel around his waist.

"You'll be lucky if you get your spot back when the bench time is up. She'll completely forget about you.", said Finn as he rinsed the soap off of himself. "Don't mess with me, city boy. You'll get hog-tied in three split seconds if you dont watch yourself.", warned Sam as he made his way over to his locker again. "Easy, country boy.", said Puck as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "All I need is a damn piece of rope.", muttered the blonde as he dried off and slid on a clean pair of boxers, before taking his towel off of his hips and hanging it up. "I'll get the rope.", said Puck as he dried off and got dressed. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little as he put on a pair of Levi jeans and then a black t-shirt, putting everything else in the duffel bag, zipping it closed. The blonde was putting on his jeans jacket just as his cell phone began to ring, the sound of a horse neighing and nickering filling the almost empty locker room. It was Christian calling him and he knew exactly what the guy wanted, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to do the bidding on it.

_**Yeah, Christian? **_

**I'm pulling up at the school. Get your rump outside and meet me when you're done. I've got a delivery for you to make. **

_**Dammit, man. You know I do go 'round doing that for you anymore. It's too risky now a days. **_

**One last run. Come on. I need the money and you get half each time. You need it to. **

_**How much is it and of what? **_

**It's an eight ball of crystal ice. You should get at least $200 from the buyer. **

_**Just this one last time. I'll meet you in the parking lot. We'll do the exchange there before you give me the address. **_

They both hung up and left the conversation to end there until they would meet in the parking lot. "Need a ride, man?", asked Puck as he picked up his own bag after putting on his leather jacket. "Naw, Puck. Thank you. Turns out I got one.", replied Sam as he picked up his duffel and shut his gym locker, following the mowhawk headed teen out of the locker room and around the side of the school to the parking lot. Puck clapped Sam on the back before he made his way to his beat up truck, tossing the duffel bag into the bed of it, before climbing in himself. The blonde leaned against one of the light pole as he watched another truck pull into the parking lot and drive over to him. The window rolled down and Christian beckoned him over to him with a curl of his hand. "'Bout time you decide to do this again. You're the only one the authorities won't think of tracking.", said Christian as he rolled the window down completely.

"This is the last time, Christian. I can't risk getting too deep into this again. My family and my life are at risk when I do this.", said Sam as he jumped up onto the side-runners of the truck. He had no idea that he was being watched from Puck on the other side of the parking lot. "This is the last run and then I'm out for a few days. Take it easy and get it done clean, you'll get half the profit.", said Christian as he handed the blonde the clear bag, watching as he slipped it inside his jacket pocket. "I'll get it done. Same as always.", replied Sam as he jumped back down onto the gravel. "Bring the cut to me tomorrow morning in full or I'll have your ass.", warned Christian before he left the boy in the smoke of the truck. The blonde flipped him the bird before taking out the piece of paper attached to the bag, where the address was written down for him. _Let's get this over with. _

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam continued walking down the middle of the road, glancing down at the slip of paper in his hands. It was safer to walk in the middle of the road in this part of town. The blonde was miles away from his home and even miles away from anything that looked familiar to him. _Just keep going, the meeting place isn't too far off. _In the distance the sound of Police sirens were being heard as the boy reached the meeting place, seeing a man that looked to be in his near 20's. "You Jackson?", asked Sam as he stopped a few feet away from the man, knowing to never get too close. "That'd be me. I don't need to know your name, I just need to know if you've got what I want or not.", said Jackson as he stepped forward, watching the blonde step back again. "I've got it right here. You got what I want?", asked Sam as he took out the bag of crystal.

"I sure do, kid.", said Jackson as he took out a roll of cash from his pocket. "Toss it off.", said Sam as he locked eyes with the guy. Something here just didn't feel right to him. Jackson tossed the roll of cash at Sam as he tossed the bag to the man, both of them catching it easily. The second the blonde put the cash in his pocket, a Police cruiser pulled up behind the man, who merely looked over his shoulder before grinning at him. "Shit.", whispered Sam as he turned and took off running, jumping up onto the side of the hood of a second Police cruiser when it came out of the alley in front of him. The closest Police Officer got out of the cruiser and had Sam pinned to it in minutes, pulling his arms behind his back in the process. _I'm going to kill, Christian. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. Do you understand and accept these rights?", asked the Officer as he handcuffed Sam with the silver cuffs. "I know my rights.", said Sam through clenched teeth as the cuffs dug into his wrists. "Watch your head.", ordered the Officer as he opened the door and pushed the boy into the back of the cruiser, shutting the door behind him. The blonde shifted his position in the cruiser and moved his hands around, knowing exactly how to get them out of the cuffs, he had small hands but big wrists, easy to get out of cuffs no matter how tight. His movements stopped when the two Officers got back into the cruiser and put the key in the ignition. _I'm really in for it this time. _

The ride to the Station was silent, other than the scanner-radio blaring out occasionally with the voices of responders and other Officers. "You look a little young to be somebody's drug mule, or are you just doing the bidding?", asked the Officer who was driving. "I have nothing to say to you.", replied Sam as he turned his attention to looking out the window. "Testy little thing isn't he?", asked the other Officer. "You've got no idea.", whispered Sam as he turned his head away from the window, looking down at his sneakers in stead. "Just like every other one we bring in. He cocks quite an attitude with no brains to back it up.", said the Officer driving. The blonde growled under his breath and gave the driver's seat a swift kick from behind, watching the bars separating them shake. "Little punk.", said the other Officer as they pulled into the Station parking lot.

The Officer driving put the cruiser in park and slid out the key, before he walked around to the side of the cruiser. He opened the door and grabbed hold of one of Sam's arms, hauling him out of the back seat and shutting the door all in one. He walked the blonde into the Station and left him standing at one of the booths, where he saw another Officer sitting on the other side with paperwork in front of her. "Full name, age, guardians names and ages.", said the woman. "Samuel James Evans, 16 years old. Maybell Lynn Evans, 55 years old. Garrett Lou Evans, 65 years old.", replied Sam as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Move on to the next window. They'll take off the cuffs and get you finger printed before taking your mug shot. You'll be placed in a holding cell and given the chance at a phone call. You'll wait in there until somebody comes around to bail you out.", explained the woman.

The blonde made his way over to the other window and turned around as instructed, placing his hands back through the slot, where the cuffs were taken off. "Don't roll your fingers, just press them straight down on the paper. We need a good and complete print to add into the system.", ordered the Officer behind the second window. The Officer by the boy's side rolled each of his fingers in the black ink pad before pressing them down onto the paper in the correct boxes. He was then led over to have his mug shot taken. "Back against the wall, hold the number against your chest. Turn right and then turn left.", said the Officer as he took the picture each time to boy turned to the other side. "Hand the card over and we'll put you in a holding cell for now. You'll have a chance at a phone call when another Officer opens the cell door.", he explained to him as he led him to the cell.

Sam walked into the cell and sat down on one of the benches up against the wall. He listened as the door clicked shut and the lock was turned into place. _I can't call my parents, we're in enough of a bind as it is. Not like I would know what number to call anyway. _The blonde knocked his head back against the cement wall, taking a liking to the small jolt of pain that went through his skull and traveled down to the base of his neck. _When they get hold of me I'll be in for it for sure. Dad isn't going to take to kindly to this one. He doesn't take too kindly to many things anymore. _He knocked his head back against the wall again, a bit harder than before, using the pain to full himself. It was like his release, he used it when he needed to. Right now was one of those times.

"Evans! You're bailed out! Someone just signed for you!", hollered an Officer as he unlocked the metal door and slid it open. Sam got up off of the bench and walked to the Officer, who grabbed his arm and led him around to the other side of the Station. _Who signed for me, I didn't even call anybody? _His question was answered when he was led down a hall to the main doors of the exit, where he saw Puck standing with his arms crossed over his chest. _Oh damn. _He was debating going back to the cell when he saw another person standing behind Puck, his eyes landed on the person and he saw that it was Mr. Shuester. _Oh damn just doubled. _"You're free, Evans. Don't let me see you here again.", ordered the Officer as he walked back into the other side of the Station, leaving Sam to face two extremely mad looking guys. The blonde jammed his fists into his pockets and took to looking at the floor again, not wanting to meet either one of them in the eyes.

"I'll see you outside.", said Puck before he walked out of the Station without a single look at the smaller boy. "Sam, what were you thinking?! A rebellious streak is fine but this was dangerous!", screamed Mr. Shuester as they walked towards the door. The blonde by now was in no mood to take anything from anybody. "Why do you care?! Huh?!", fired back Sam sharply. The teacher stopped him in his tracks automatically. "You're the baby of the club, Samuel! We all watch out for you! Especially the guys! What you do affects us all!", said Mr. Shuester as he led him out of the Police Station. "I'm sorry, okay?! Thanks for bailing me out and everything! It was dumb and know that! But I've got little to no choice!", said Sam as he began to walk away from the man, only to have his arm grabbed again. _I'm getting real tired of that, too. _

"Just where do you think you're going?", asked Mr. Shuester as he held onto the boy's arm. "I can walk.", replied the blonde as he finally met the man's eyes. "Get in the damn car, Samuel.", ordered Puck from the passenger seat. The boy flinched at his harsh tone, not used to him using his full first name, but did as he was told. He slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind himself as Mr. Shuester got into the driver's. "If it weren't for Puck you would have been spending a few nights in there. He's the one who called me when he pieced together what was going on.", explained the Teacher as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I was wondering who bailed me out since I didn't call anybody. Didn't even know who to call since I sure couldn't phone my parents.", said Sam from the backseat, earning a confused but still angry look from each of them.

"Didn't really have to bail you out, all we had to do was sign for you. It was basically a warning since this was your first offense.", explained Mr. Shuester. "Why would you do something this stupid, Sam? Even I know not to get mixed in with stuff like that. If something went wrong you could have been killed.", asked Puck from the passenger side of the car. "How was I supposed to know it was an undercover set up? I would have gotten paid $200 on the spot and split fifty fifty with the guy who set it up. My family could use the money right now.", replied Sam as he rubbed his red and sore wrists. "Why would you resort to something that dangerous for money? Answer me that.", asked the Teacher as they turned onto another road. By now Sam's blood was boiling and he was in no mood to be answering questions or clearing himself right now.

"Because my family got evicted! My Dad lost his job and has had a lot of trouble finding another one since nobody is hiring! The bills started piling up and the phone was ringing off the wall from all the banks and offices demanding their money! I came home from school and found the eviction notice on the front door! Less that a week later we had to pack up all of our stuff and get out! They literally just locked us out of our house! We had to sell most of everything to get enough money to eat the next few nights because we didn't have enough to go around! I gave most of everything I had to Stevie and Stacey to give them somewhat of a home setting and I haven't seen them or my parents in weeks! We've been staying at the Crossroad Shelter but they ran out of supplies and room and split us all up! My parents and Stevie and Stacey are in one shelter and I got sent to another!", explained Sam sharply as all of his anger came out in that one explanation.

He really just wanted to open the car door and jump out of it, but he knew that wasn't an option with the two guys in the front seat who were watching him like hawks. "Sammy, why didn't you come to one of us and tell us what was going on? We could have helped you in someway or another.", asked Puck as his voice suddenly softened when he talked the boy. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that the blonde looked like he was close to tears. "I didn't want to be seen as a charity case, Puck. Everything changes when you find out something like that. People treat you differently.", said Sam as he looked in the mirror from the back, catching the older boy's eyes. "You should have told us. No matter what.", said Puck as he reached back and gave the boy's knee a squeeze.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight, Sam? Puck will be with me since it's so late.", asked Mr. Shuester as he turned onto another road. "Just the shelter. That's where I've been staying.", said Sam as he ran a hand through his hair with a shaking hand. "Do you at least have a bed?", asked the Teacher. "There's not enough room. Some of us have to sleep on the floor, I'm one of them.", explained the blonde as he tightened his jeans jacket around his shrinking frame. "Than you're staying with me tonight just like Puck. You need an actual bed to sleep in, and by the looks of it you need a meal the size of a horse.", said Mr. Shuester from he front seat. "Mr. Shuester, you really don't have to. I can stay at the shelter.", said the boy from the backseat. "You're going to stay the night even if I have to drag you into his house.", said Puck as he turned around slightly in his seat to look at him. "Thank you, for everything. Signing, the ride, offering an actual place to stay.", said Sam in deep gratitude.

"Don't even think about thanking me. For anything at all.", said Mr. Shuester as he parked the car in the driveway of his house, taking the key out of the ignition. They all got out of the car and shut the doors before following their Teacher up to the front door and into his house. "You two get settled and I'll make us something to eat. How does breakfast for dinner sound?", asked Mr. Shuester as he hung up his jacket. Puck and Sam's stomachs growled at the mention of something to eat, earning a good natured laugh from their teacher. "When was the last time you actually ate something?", called out their Teacher from the kitchen. "About two or three days ago.", admitted Sam as he took off his jeans jacket and hung it up beside Puck's leather one. He could feel Puck's shocked eyes on him and he heard a muffled curse come from the kitchen.

"Need any help, Mr. Shuester?", asked Sam quickly to avoid the topic as he walked into the kitchen and over to the teacher, who was serving eggs and bacon onto three plates. "I think we're all good here. But you could get down three glasses for drinks.", suggested Mr. Shuester as he turned off the stove burners. Sam nodded and opened up the right cupboard, standing on his toes to get down three glasses. He placed the glasses on the counter top and turned around when he heard Puck chuckling, giving the bigger guy a confused look. "What'd I do?", asked Sam in confusion as he looked from Puck to Mr. Shuester. "You are such a toddler.", teased Puck in between his laughing as he pointed at the blonde's Avatar belt that he had around his waist.

Sam blushed a dark shade of red in realization. "It was the only thing I could keep that was Avatar. Without it my pants would be around my ankles all the time.", explained the blonde as he pulled his shirt down over the blue belt. "Are you that thin, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he poured juice into each of their glasses. "I've lost a little weight, but I don't look in the mirror so I wouldn't know.", admitted Sam as he raised his shirt and looked down at his shrunk stomach and showing ribs. "You need to eat a cow to get that weight back on.", said Puck as he reached over and tapped the boy's stomach. The boy chuckled lowly before he playfully punched the mowhawk headed teen in the stomach, not hurting him in the process. "Alright. Alright. Calm down, boys. You got to eat.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he set the three plates on the bar table and slid up the stools.

The blonde was about to say 'thank you' but was cut off by the look he got from both of the older guys. He flashed an innocent smile at them both, watching as they both chuckled and shook their heads. They all dug into their eggs and bacon as if they hadn't ate anything for weeks, which was what it felt like for Sam. He was the first to finish off his meal, scrapping the excess away with his fork, before taking a drink of the juice. "Should have cooked you a whole cow. Are you still hungry?", said Mr. Shuester with a smile on his face. "No, thank you. That was perfectly enough for me. I need to get used to eating again.", said Sam as he smiled over at the man. "Get that weight back on you.", said Puck as he finished his drink, soon followed by the last gulp from Sam. "I'll show you guys the guest room and then I'll do the dishes up.", said Mr. Shuester. "I can-.", started Sam before he was cut off by the sound of both of the guys clearing their throats to make him shut up.

"Learn to keep my mouth shut?", asked Sam to finish his sentence. "You got that right.", said Mr. Shuester as he led them down the hall and to the guest room. They both followed after him loyally, stopping at the open door when he did. "If you two don't mind sharing a bed for the night the couch is open.", offered their Teacher. "We can share a bed, it looks like we'll both fit.", said Puck from his spot beside Sam. "Sharing a bed is fine, Mr. Shuester. I do it all the time with the twins.", said the blonde as the mowhawk headed teen wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You two get settled in for the night, since it's so late, while I do up the dishes. I'll be up in a little.", said Mr. Shuester as he walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. I'm so glad my new flash drive works. Reviews are appreciated.

Both boys watched as Mr. Shuester retreated down the hallway and back across the room to the kitchen, where they heard him gathering the plates. "If you want to, Puck, you can take the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the floor.", suggested Sam as he gestured towards the bed with his hand. "No way, man, we're sharing that bed. There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor.", said Puck as he slid his shirt off over his chest and shoulders tossing it on the floor beside the bed. The shirt was soon followed by his sneakers and jeans. Sam shrugged off his shirt and tossed it down beside his best friend's shirt, before he leaned against the wall to take off his sneakers. "Dude, you really have lost weight. Are you sure you're still not hungry?", asked Puck with concern in his voice. "I'm fine, Puck. I promise. I'm really not hungry anymore. If I eat anymore I'm going to get sick.", replied Sam as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, placing them with the rest of the discarded clothes.

Puck flopped down onto the bed and pulled the covers back before he motioned for his best friend to jump in with him. The blonde chuckled at his actions but he jumped into the bed on the other side of him, sliding down under the cool covers. "I almost forgot how good a bed felt.", mumbled Sam as he rested back on his elbows. "Beats sleeping on the floor I bet.", said Puck as he layed back and pulled the covers up over them both. The blonde sighed in contentment as he snuggled down into the covers and moved closer to the older boy. "You're a cuddler?", asked the mowhawk headed teen as he rolled onto his side to face the smaller boy. "Is that okay?", asked the boy curiously and almost hesitantly. "Don't worry about it, Sammy. Come here.", said Puck as he held out his arms for the boy. Sam moved into his arms and stayed laying on his side, taking comfort in the feeling of a strong arm around him. "Good night, Noah.", whispered Sam as he layed his head down and let his eyes close. "Good night, Sam.", replied Puck as he too let his eyes close. Both of them drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms, completely oblivious to the fact that Mr. Shuester had come back up and were watching them from the hallway.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

When morning came both Puck and Mr. Shuester woke to bright sunlight streaming in through the windows and the smell of eggs baking in the kitchen. The mowhawk headed teen slid out of bed and walked out of the room covering a yawn with his hand. "Good morning, Puck. Did you sleep well?", asked Mr. Shuester as they met in the hallway, both of them wearing the same apparel. "Morning, Mr. Shuester. I slept pretty good until I woke to an empty bed. It seems like Sam is a very early riser.", replied Puck as he followed his teacher down the hall and into the kitchen. Sam was in his boxers over a hot stove where he was cooking three omelets. "Morning, Sam. That smells really good. What are you cooking, dude?", asked Puck as he crossed the floor to the boy's side. "Good morning, Puck. Good morning, Mr. Shuester. I figured since you let me stay here and fed me last night, I could return the favor by cooking for all of us this morning.", replied Sam as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"You really didn't have to, Sam. But it is appreciated. What did you feel like cooking this morning, Chef Sam?", teased Mr. Shuester as he poked his student in the side. The blonde held back a giggle when the most ticklish spot of his body was touched. "Chef Sam, I like the sound of that. I made us western omelets with a side of home fries.", replied the boy as he served up the last omelet onto a plate, followed by the last of the home fries. "It looks and smells amazing.", complimented Puck as he carried over the plates to the bar where he slid over the stools. "Enjoy. I'll eat as soon as I clean up the explosion I just made.", said Sam with a chuckle and a smile on his face as he turned and faced the stove again as he turned off the burner and wiped everything down with a wet cloth. "You sure did make a mess. It's nice to actually wake up to somebody other than me in this house. Waking up to a mess from a student is even better. It shows that somebody at least lives here.", said Mr. Shuester as he took a seat at the bar.

"We need to get you a companion. What do you think about a dog or a cat? It'll put somebody else in the house with you and if trained right they'll be good guard animals for when you're here alone or not here at all.", said Puck as he took his first bite of the omelet, sighing in satisfaction at the taste. "I used to have a cat that would growl at strangers when they came to the door.", said Sam as he finished cleaning up the mess on the counter, wiping it clean with the cloth. That earned him a snort from the mowhawk headed teen and a chuckle from the teacher. "I'll think about it, guys. And if you ever need a place to stay that guest room is always open. Now, sit down and eat, Samuel.", said Mr. Shuester as he tugged the boy into the third seat at the bar. "Yes, Sir.", teased Sam as he sat down at the bar and began to dig into his own omelet. "Who taught you how to cook? These are amazing and the peppers add to the flavor.", asked Puck as he finished the omelet and began on the house fries.

"My Grandmother taught me how to cook when I was living in Tennessee. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach.", replied Sam as he finished off half of the omelet on his plate. "That is the most true statement I've ever heard.", said Mr. Shuester as he finished off his breakfast, placing the plate in the sink. The blonde boy grinned at him before he turned his head away and roughly coughed into his elbow, startling both of the older men. "Just a tickle.", reassured the blonde as he finished off the remaining portion of the omelet. "Are you believing him?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked over at the mowhawk headed teen. "Not in a million years.", replied Puck as he looked at the boy suspiciously, taking in the dark circles around his eyes and the redness on his face. "That's what I thought.", said Mr. Shuester as he grabbed the smallest boy by the shoulders and turned him around, placing his hand on his forehead quickly before he could protest.

"I'm fine, Mr. Shuester. I promise. It's more than likely just a cold. I'll be fine.", replied Sam as he looked his teacher in the eye. "The second you start to feel worse you come to either Puck or me, okay? We don't need a cold to turn into pneumonia.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he gathered up the remaining empty plates. The blonde was about to object but Puck shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth. "He agrees.", said Puck as he made the boy nod his head up and down. He quickly pulled his hand back with a startled yelp when he felt teeth sink into his skin. "You bit me?", asked the mowhawk headed teen. The boy just smiled innocently at him before he turned his head and coughed roughly into his elbow again. _Please just let this be a cold. I can't afford to be sick. _


End file.
